A Regret Filled Mind
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Drabble. As Ling sits in his own body as a secondary thought, he tries to stay positive, but sometimes Greed can get on his last nerve. Ling/Ran Fan.


**Title:** A Regret Filled Mind

**Synopsis: **Drabble. As Ling sits in his own body as a secondary thought, he tries to stay positive, but sometimes Greed can get on his last nerve.

**Rating: **K+

**A/N**: Eh. Don't really know where this came from, but it's my first Fullmetal fic! Yay! And hopefully there will be many more fics (and better ones) for this fandom in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did then Wrath in the first series wouldn't have been so gosh darn annoying.

--

The prince of Xing was a boy filled with greed, people would say. Such an incredibly greedy boy. The boy left his country, his people, to gain something that was only in fairy tales so he could get the throne. They knew that the battle for the throne was important, but not enough to abandon the people he needed to take care of. Whatever ends he met were not of their concern, they only wished that one day his greed would backfire on him.

--

Sometimes Greed gets annoyed with Ling. Sometimes Greed feels the urge to kick Ling out of his own body, put him in another and murder that other body. But then, if he were to do that then he would have the problem of not owning his body's soul, which wouldn't help his thirst for _things_ any. But it still didn't change the fact that this Prince of Xing could be incredibly annoying.

As Ling rides along as a backseat driver in his own body he has a lot of time to think. To think, but never to regret.

Do not regret leaving his country, his family and his life in Xing.

Do not regret leaving Ran Fan and Fu to fend for themselves in this strange land that not even he knows.

Do not regret leaving the Elrics in danger.

Do not regret the loss of that girl's arm.

Do not regret the choices he's made.

Do not regret leaving her behind.

Do not regret anything.

Do not regret the fact that he cannot even speak out of his own mouth anymore.

'_Shut up._' Greed thinks, and it easily rings in Ling's ears. Ling can hear what Greed thinks and vice versa. Most of the time it is relatively easy to tune the other out, but when Ling got into one of his depressive modes, Greed couldn't help but to eavesdrop and put in his two cents. '_Complaining won't get you anywhere._'

The bad thing about living inside of someone's mind was the fact that there was no privacy, and no way to avoid these sorts of conversations. Instead Ling attempted to change his train of thought, though it was to no avail. The worst thing about Greed was that not only did he want everything he also wanted to _know_ everything as well.

'_I could hear that_.' Greed thought with a smile. He didn't try to deny it; he knew it was true. In fact, he was proud of that. '_Now what are you stressing about this time your highness? Those two alchemists? Your pop? Or maybe it's that girl…_'

Fuming with rage, Ling refused to answer, or even think of anything that would lead Greed onto a path that would give Greed anything to talk about. '_Sheep, sunglasses, belts, wings, beer…_'

'_Ling, don't try to avoid the subject. That will get you bad marks in school._' A chuckle came from Greed, amused by his own joke. An eye roll came from Ling in response. In response to that, Greed sneered. '_You know Ling, if you keep acting like this then we'll never be friends._'

Pictures flashed through Ling's mind of the friends that he had once had. The people he had left in Xing, of Fu, of the Elric Brothers, Barry the Chopper, of… Ran Fan. _Those_ were friends, what Ling and Greed were could not be classified as _friends_. '_Greed, you don't want friends._' Ling spat at the other man in his mind. '_All you want are minions._'

A broad smile filled Greed's face.

'_Exactly, your highness. Maybe we really are getting to know each other better._'

And that was the moment that the regrets that he had tried to keep hidden filled Ling's mind.

--

_Fin_


End file.
